Just Us
by Lady Azura
Summary: Eli has a surprise for Clare.  ONESHOT. Inspired by their supposed "urban adventure".


Summary: Eli has a surprise for Clare.

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: … enjoy!

X

**Just Us****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

"Eli…"

The teen in question smiled, but kept his eyes on the road ahead.

They were almost there.

"Eli…" the voice repeated, soft and enchanting like a siren's, and sprinkled with a hint of impatience. "How much longer?"

"A couple of minutes," he replied, sparing a brief glance at the girl sitting next to him.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Is the blindfold really necessary?"

"Yep." He turned back to face the road, passing a familiar sign and making a swift left. As the concrete beneath them became gravel, he slowed Morty down and kept his eyes peeled.

It had been a while since he'd been there. After Julia died, he swore he'd never return — but it was a beautiful place, and although it carried many memories (both good and bad) he knew it was time to bring Clare. He wanted to make new memories — with her. Julia was in the past and she wasn't coming back. Clare was his everything now; the only one in the world who made him feel like he could get better. Licking his lips, Eli's heart began to beat wildly in his chest when he finally reached his destination.

Cutting the engine, he took a deep breath. After counting to ten in his head, he got out and walked around Morty, opening the door for Clare and helping her out as well.

"Are we here?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Can I take off my blindfold now?"

"Not yet." Taking her by the hand, he led her down an all too familiar path.

They walked for a few minutes before Eli finally came to a stop, and reached behind Clare's head to untie her blindfold. As it fell, wide blue eyes flickered open and he grinned, stepping aside.

"Surprise."

She gasped.

They were standing inside the ruins of an old church, surrounded by broken arches and stone walls. Sunlight trickled in through the trees that hid what was left of what could have been a once magnificent structure, basking the two in a warm glow. At a loss for words, Clare turned to look at her boyfriend for an explanation, but he gave her none — just smiled at her.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course! But Eli, this is… how did you find a place like this?"

Eli's eyes twinkled mischievously, bringing his finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

When Clare's brow quirked, he went on. "Makes things more exciting, doesn't it?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Using his free hand, he placed his thumb and forefinger under her chin to tilt it up, so that their gazes locked; he watched the scepticism leave her eyes, and be replaced with something else entirely. He smirked, resting his other hand on the small of her back and dropping his head to the juncture between her neck and shoulder, nuzzling gently before bringing his mouth to her ear. "This can be our place, Clare. If we ever just need to get away from the rest of the world… we can come here." He drew back, looking into her eyes once more. "I did it for you."

Before she could respond, he captured her lips with his.

.

.

.

A half hour had passed since their arrival, and now they found themselves sitting on the checkered blanket that Eli had laid out on the ground.

"This is nice," Clare sighed, wrapping the remains of her sandwich and leaning back, resting her weight on her hands. A small smile graced her face as she took in their surroundings for the umpteenth time, still captivated, before glancing over at Eli. "I'm glad you brought me here."

Eli's heart swelled at hearing those words.

"That's good. I was hoping you would." He said softly, scooting closer to her. Clare eyed him curiously when he reached behind him and grabbed a Tupperware bowl. After removing the lid, he plucked up a strawberry and smirked. "Open wide!"

Clare made a face, but complied. In the meantime, Eli grabbed a smaller container nearby and opened it too, before dipping the strawberry in it and then bringing it to Clare's lips. As her teeth sunk into the soft fruit, she let out a delightful moan that made Eli almost choke on his own tongue, but he quickly regained his composure. He watched her chew — slowly, savouring the taste — and shifted uncomfortably. His jeans suddenly felt tighter, and he tried to keep his thoughts PG, but his efforts were in vain.

"That was so good… can I have more?"

He closed his eyes.

_This girl is going to be the death of me._

"Eli?"

He cleared his throat, nodding furiously. "Yeah, of course. Hold on."

Clare beamed, and he took another strawberry and dipped it in chocolate sauce once again. Clare licked her lips, waiting eagerly, and as soon as the strawberry was completely coated in chocolate, she grabbed his wrist and pulled it towards her. Before Eli knew what was happening, Clare had engulfed the small fruit in her warm mouth. He could feel her tongue swirling around, lapping away at the chocolate and grazing the pad of his thumb, and swallowed the moan threatening to erupt from his chest. His breathing became ragged as she devoured the strawberry, sucking and licking the chocolate and juices from his fingertips before drawing back.

"Eli, it tastes so _good_!"

_Fuck._

"I want more!"

_FUCK._

He tried to avoid her gaze, afraid that if she saw his, she would know instantly the images that were bombarding his mind. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that he was a pervert who only thought about sex. True, he wanted nothing more than to throw her down and have his way with her, but she had made a vow, and he respected that. Hesitantly, he looked up, but as soon as he did he saw the devious glint in her eyes.

Then it dawned on him.

She had done it intentionally.

"What's wrong, Eli?" Clare asked innocently.

Eli shook his head, the corner of his mouth curving upward.

"Clare, you little minx…"

Then his lips were on hers.

This kiss was different. It wasn't like an of the kisses they had shared before. It wasn't like the chaste, comforting ones or the risky, hurried ones in the hallway at school. No; this kiss was raw and primal and sexually charged. It was noisy and sloppy, but neither Clare nor Eli cared as greedy mouths opened to one another. Tongues met and battled for dominance, exchanging sweet juices that sent their taste buds into a frenzy and made them want _more_.

They couldn't get enough of each other. Overcome with desire, Eli hastily shoved tupperware containers out of the way and laid Clare back on the blanket. Kneeling between her knees, he hovered over her and deepened the kiss. Clare whimpered, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands tugged at his hair and clawed at his back, while his own grazed her jean-clad thighs.

Then, without warning, Clare broke the kiss and pushed him back, and before he could react, she was on his lap and attacking his neck with open-mouthed kisses.

"Clare," her hips began to rock against his, eliciting a pleased moan from him.

She drew back, face flushed and eyes dilated with lust.

"Can I… can I take this off?" He asked, reaching for the hem of her blouse.

She stilled, clearly hesitant, and then nodded slowly. "O-okay…"

His fingers quickly made work of the buttons on her floral-print blouse and pushed it aside, revealing more creamy skin and beautiful mounds that he itched to touch. Clare bit her lip nervously, looking away from him.

"You're beautiful, Clare." He whispered. "Can I touch you?"

Again, she was hesitant, and again, she nodded.

Eli reached up, palming her left breast through her bra with one hand while the other traveled to her hip. A soft moan fell from Clare's lips and she arched into his touch, tilting her head back. Eli seized the opportunity to lean forward, his mouth latching onto the crook of her neck and sucking, determined to leave his mark. Clare whimpered, and began rolling her hips against his once more, burying her fingers in his hair and gripping the dark strands tightly.

Once he was finished, he kissed his way from her neck to her collarbone, and down to her chest, licking the path between her breasts while Clare squirmed relentlessly in his lap.

"Oh, Eli…"

A particularly daring idea struck him.

As he began to squeeze and caress her other breast, the hand on her hip slipped between her legs.

"_Eli_!" Clare shrieked, both from shock and pleasure.

He quickly retracted his hand, guilt consuming him as Clare's whole body went rigid. She climbed off his lap and began to re-button her blouse.

"I'm sorry," he croaked. "I just… I wanted to make you feel good, Clare."

Clare squeezed her thighs together, trying to relieve the tension that had settled there.

"I… it's okay." She said, taking a deep breath. "I know you had good intentions. It just… caught me off guard is all."

"But did it at least feel good?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She replied after a moment, her cheeks red. "Very."

Eli inched closer to her and grabbed her hand. "Clare, I'm not trying to pressure you… I just want to make you feel good… you wouldn't have to give up your vow -"

"I know," said Clare, cutting him off. "But… not right now. I don't think I'm ready."

Eli nodded in understanding.

"Okay."

Clare glanced down at her lap. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course not." Eli assured her.

She relaxed and smiled at him. "Good."

No. He wasn't mad at her. A bit sexually frustrated, yeah, but he'd deal with _that_ when he got home. Not mad, though. He loved and respected Clare too much to be angry at her, especially over something like this.

A sudden _buzzing_ sound snapped Eli out of his reverie, and he watched Clare rummage through her purse and take out her phone. Flipping it open, she answered it.

"Yes? Mom?" He couldn't hear what Mrs. Edwards was saying, but the look on Clare's face told him that she wasn't exactly _happy_. "I'm out with Eli. We're at the park, Mom! No — it was a picnic, that's all! What tone? I'm not — okay, okay, _fine_. Alright. Bye."

She snapped it shut and threw it back into her purse.

"My mom wants me home now." She muttered.

Eli sighed and stood up. "Well, no reason to worry her… she already doesn't like me."

"She just doesn't know you," said Clare, following suit. "She thinks you're going to corrupt me or something."

Eli grimaced. "She's probably right."

Clare smacked his arm playfully.

"Don't say that." She admonished, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Besides," she murmured, her breath tickling his ear. "I kind of like the idea of you corrupting me."

Before Eli could react, Clare was racing down the trail and towards Morty, giggling maniacally while Eli simply rolled his eyes.

"That woman…"

.

.

.

The ride home wasn't exactly eventful. It was quiet, as both teens were disappointed at having to part ways earlier than they had planned.

When Eli pulled into the Edwards' driveway, he could see Mrs. Edwards standing out on the porch with her arms folded, glaring daggers at them.

He sighed. "Well, this is it…"

"Yeah," muttered Clare, shooting her mother a cold look before turning to face him. "Sorry… I wish we'd had more time."

"It's fine." Eli assured her.

"And… about earlier…" she added.

"It's _fine_, Clare."

Clare nodded, leaning over to press her lips against his.

"Maybe next time." She said, before pulling back and climbing out of the hearse.

As he watched his girlfriend and her mother disappear into the house, he couldn't help but grin.

"Can't wait."

X

**FIN**

X

**Alright, so this is supposed to take place sometime between **_**Umbrella**_** and **_**Halo**_**.**

** I hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
